Olvidar no es tan difícil
by Kurone
Summary: (Mino X Yuu) Yuu harto de pensar en su amor no correspondido decide ir a ahogar sus penas pero de repente aparece Mino que es un gran fan suyo, eso no lo entiende Yuu a principio pero con e tiempo comprende eso y conoce mas de Mino


Ok~ Pues este es mi primer Fic de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ Realmente no soy muy bueno escribiendo fics, así que por favor no me critiquen tanto

Honestamente el ritmo de la historia va algo rápido al principio, asi que por favor tenganme paciencia

Aparte de que no soy muy bueno escribiendo Yaoi, así que lo siento

Sin mas les dejo el capitulo~~

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Aclaraciones

- Dialogos -

_"Pensamientos"_

{Mensajes de texto}

~Sonidos~

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yuu estaba en su casa haciendo su trabajo, pero no se podía concentrar gracias a su depresión, Chiaki lo habia rechazado rotundamente, pero por dentro se lo merecía, harto del trabajo decidio ahogar sus penas con unos tragos, dejo su bolígrafo y sus papeles y se fue a un buen bar que conocía en el centro, al llegar se sentó en una mesa que estaba muy alejada de las demás, lo atendió un mesero que a los minutos regreso con unas cervezas, se quedo bebiendo por una media hora asta que una voz lo distrajo de sus lamentos

- Ha? Yanase-san? – cuando vio de quien era la voz se topo con un tipo sonriente que no reconoció a primera vista, pero después pensarlo bien unos segundo recordó que era Kanade Mino quien trabajaba en la misma sección que Hatori

- Y usted es Kanade Mino Cierto? – pregunto con tono aburrido

- Asi es, Me puedo sentar con usted? – pregunto tímido pero aun con una sonrisa

- Claro – Respondió y Mino se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, inmediatamente llego un mesero que lo atendió, Mino pidió un Frape moka y a los minutos se lo trajeron

- Disculpe que lo moleste pero soy un fan de su trabajo – dijo con su típica sonrisa

- Mi trabajo? Porque? Realmente no hago mucho, Solo hago los fondos y escenas no muy importantes – dijo en estado negativo con lo que Mino se extraño

- No diga eso! Aunque su trabajo solo son los fondos aun asi son increíbles como los dibuja! Cada escenario hace que resalten los personajes y no los opaca, Cada cuadro es preciso con el fondo, Su trabajo es muy bueno en serio – Dijo Mino sorprendiendo a Yuu, el creía que nadie aparte de Chiaki notaba su trabajo, pero ese chico era un fan suyo

- G-gracias, Realmente pense que nadie se daba cuenta de mi trabajo

- No crea eso, De seguro hay muchas personas que notan su esfuerzo y talento – le dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas lo que hiso que Yuu se sonrojara sin darse cuenta

- Gracias de nuevo – después de esa plática los dos se quedaron charlando por unas horas mas hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde

- Bueno ya es hora de que regrese a casa, Tengo trabajo mañana – se levanto de la silla y se estiro un poco

- Digo lo mismo, tengo que terminar unos fondos para mañana – Yuu también se levanto pero le dio un mareo ya que habia tomado mucho

- Yanase-san se encuentra bien?

- Si, solo un poco mareado, regresare a casa y – no pudo terminar la oración ya que le dio otro fuerte mareo

- Yanase-san, Insisto en que me deje llevarlo a su casa, no se encuentra en buen estado – lo tomo de los hombros

- No, no es necesario, me encuentro – se volvió a marear y casi se cae si no fuera por Mino que lo agarro justo a tiempo – ... Como insiste tanto aceptare su oferta – Los dos pagaron cada uno su cuenta y Yuu le dijo donde estaba su casa, Por suerte Mino tenia auto asi que no hubo tanto problema, Cuando llegaron Mino se dio cuenta que Yuu se habia quedado dormido, No queriendo despertarlo busco sus llaves y entro a su casa, Cuando por fin lo deposito en su cama se dio cuenta que habia un montón de hojas con dibujos

_"De que mangaka sera este manga"_ Tomo las hojas y vio que era un manga 4-Koma genero recuentos de la vida y escolares (Tomen como ejemplo "Lucky Star" o "K-On!") Lo leyó por unos minutos y era gracioso y agradable, En otro momento le preguntaría de que artista era el manga ya que le pareció bueno, Dejo las llaves de Yuu en su mesa de noche y se fue a su casa

**- AL DIA SIGUIENTE -**

Mino estaba llegando a su trabajo y estaba seguro que lo reprocharían por haber llegado tan tarde, Se metio al elevador y tan pronto el elevador abrió sus puerta un libro lo recibió pero el siendo mas ágil lo esquivo rápidamente

- MINO! – Le grito Takano – QUE HE DICHO DE LLEGAR TARDE?! ESTAMOS EN LA PEOR SEMANA Y TU LLEGANDO A ESTAS HORAS! – Mino ni se inmuto con el regaño y siguió sonriendo como siempre

- Lo siento, Tratare de que no vuelva a pasar – El no era de excusas, se disculpaba y ya, lo cual hiso que Takano se relajara un poco

- Como sea, revisa el manuscrito que esta en frente de tu asiento, Y HASLO RAPIDO! Quiero que compenses el tiempo en el que no estuviste – Dijo aun un poco enojado

- Esta bien – Respondió calmado y con su sonrisa y se fue a sentar y empezó su trabajo

- Oye Mino-san! – le hablo Kisa – No te cansas de sonreír? Siempre estas feliz y eres amable todo el tiempo, No te cansa?

- No, Me gusta sonreír

- Porque? – Todos incluyendo a Takano escuchaban la conversacion ya que saber algo de Mino era muy raro

- Porque? Bueno... No hay razon, Me gusta sonreír! – respondió con un aura brillante a su alrededor

- MENOS HABLADURIA Y MAS TRABAJO! – Les grito Takano y los dos volvieron a hacer su trabajo

Asi pasaron todo el día, Gritos, Mangakas incumplidos, Quejas y de mas cosas, Por fin cuando ya era de noche Mino salio de su trabajo con todas sus energías al limite, Pensó que si se esforzaba un poco mas terminaría colapsado, Cuando iba ir directo al estacionamiento para sacar su coche vio a una persona que se le pareció conocida y cuando se acerco mas vio que era Yuu, Inmediatamente sus fuerzas parecían regresar, Cuando recordó que le quería preguntar de que artista era el manga que leyó en su cuarto el otro día se acerco a el

- Yanase-San! – le grito desde lejos, Yuu volteo y al ver que era Mino le dio una sonrisa

- Oh! Kanade-san, Hola

- Por favor solo llámeme Mino, Pero en realidad le quería preguntar algo – Yuu escucho atento – el otro día cuando lo regrese a su casa – Ahí Yuu se avergonzó y lo interrumpió

- Oh! Lo siento por las molestias del otro día, Tengo que hacer algo con ese mal habito

- No! No! Esta bien, No hay molestias, Pero le quería preguntar otra cosa, Cuando lo metí a su cuarto vi un montón de hojas de un manga 4-Koma – Yuu se puso nervioso – De que mangaka es, si puedo preguntar

- P-p-porque? – sonrio nervioso y desvió la mirada

- El manga me pareció agradable y gracioso, Parecía que era obra de un Mangaka experimentado

- B-bueno vera – Miro a los lados y vio a mucha gente pasar – Podemos hablarlo en privado? – Mino se extraño pero acepto, Los dos fueron al estacionamiento donde se metieron al coche de Mino para mas privacidad – La verdad es un manga que e estado haciendo – Mino se sorprendió – Es solo un hobby, Nada impresionante, Solo puse momentos cotidianos con un poco de comedia

- Pues déjeme decirle que es muy bueno, Me gustaría poder leer mas de su manga – Yuu se alegro y se avergonzó de los halagos de Mino, Mino encendió el auto y se ofreció para llevar a Yuu a su casa y este acepto, Condujo asta llegar a la casa de Yuu donde le enseño todas las paginas de su Manga – Wow! Es gracioso y entretenido, A pensado en publicarlo? – Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Yuu

- No, Me gusta este hobby, Pero, publicarlo? No creo que sea muy popular

- No sea modesto, Publíquelo como "One-shot" estoy seguro que sera popular

- L-lo cree? – Se avergonzó mas

- Por supuesto! Después de todo Yanase-san lo hiso – Yuu abrió los ojos como patos y lo miro fijamente después desvió la mirada estando rojo como un tomate _"Es lindo cuando esta asi"_ Pensó Mino pero después de pensar bien en esa oración también se avergonzó – B-bueno, Yo me retiro, Tengo mucho trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Si, Si, Yo también, Tengo que terminar unas hojas y esas cosas – dijo nervioso también

- Bueno, Adiós y por favor considere el publicarlo – Tomo sus cosas y se acerco a la puesta

- Si, Claro lo are, Adiós – Mino se despidió con un movimiento de mano y salio de la casa, Tan pronto salio Yuu se sentó en el sillón y empezó a alborotarse el cabello frenéticamente _"Que estoy sintiendo?! A mi me gusta Chiaki! Bueno... el me rechazo... Pero aun asi lo amo... creo... tal vez?... no lo se"_ Se recostó en el sillón _"Aparte, Prácticamente lo acabas de conocer, Esto es difícil... Tengo que empezar a olvidar a Chiaki"_ lentamente se fue quedando dormido, Se despertó a las 2 de la mañana y recordó que tenia trabajo pendiente para ese día

- MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA! – Dijo mientras tomaba su bolígrafo y empezaba a dibujar los fondos que le faltaban

**- EN LA MAÑANA -**

Mino llego a trabajar temprano y solo pudo encontrar a Hatori ordenando unos papeles

- Hatori, Buenos dias – dijo con su típica sonrisa – No ha llegado Takano?

- Ah Mino, Buenos dias, No, Me mando un mensaje diciendo que esta un poco enfermo, asi que llegara un poco tarde

- Oh… Oye Hatori, Tu eres amigo de Yanase Yuu cierto? – Hatori se enojo y extraño por la pregunta

- Porque?

- Bueno, El otro día hable con el sobre un asunto, Pero me tuve que ir rápido porque tenia trabajo que terminar y me preguntaba si usted tendría su numero de celular

- Oh, Si, No sabía que ustedes eran amigos – Saco su celular y tomo el de Yuu para anotarlo

- No realmente, Nos estamos conociendo – respondió tomando su celular con el numero de Yuu en el

- Bueno, Espero que llegue a tolerarlo – dijo volviendo su vista a los papeles

- Tolerarlo?

- En ocasiones llega a ser muy molesto, ruidoso e inmaduro

- Parece que no se lleva muy bien con el

- No realmente, Es amigo y asistente de Chiharu-sensei así que estoy obligado a hablar con el

- Oh entiendo, Bueno, No te entretengo mas – Se fue a su silla y empezó a hacer su trabajo

El día otra vez fue pesado, Por suerte en unos dias acabaría ese horrendo periodo, Mino entro al elevador y cuando se detuvo en un piso que no era el suyo vio a Yuu checando unos papeles y entrando al elevador

- Oh! Yanase-san que coincidencia – Yuu levanto la mirada y vio a Mino

- Mino-san, Acaba de terminar de trabajar? – Lo pregunto por el aspecto deplorable en el que iba

- Si, Ser editor es cansado, Y usted?

- Yo vine para informarme un poco – Mino se extraño – Pense en publicar el manga 4-Koma como One-shot – Mino se alegro

- Eso es genial! Le aseguro que tendrá fans! Después de todo usted lo hiso – Yuu se avergonzó considerablemente

- Gracias, Como todo ya esta dibujado solo falta que acepten el debut, Hoy vine a pedir información, El lunes lo traeré para que me den una respuesta

- Que bien, Después vallamos a comer y beber a mi departamento para celebrar, Que le parece?

- Que? Pero si aun no sabemos si es aceptado – Se avergonzó por la propuesta

- Tranquilo, Si Yanase-san lo dibujo todo esta bien! – Yuu se avergonzó violentamente y en eso se abre el elevador en el primer piso

- D-de acuerdo, Cual es la dirección – Salieron del elevador

- Se la mando en un mensaje de texto – Salieron del edificio

- Eh? Como sabe mi número de celular

- Se lo pregunte a Hatori – Yuu se enojo con la mención de ese nombre y Mino lo noto – No debí hacerlo? – Pregunto un poco triste

- Que? No, No, Esta bien, Es solo que no me llevo bien con Hatori, Es todo, Cambiando de tema – Hablaron de temas sobre el manga hasta llegar al estacionamiento, donde Mino ofreció llevarlo a su casa y este acepto feliz, Siguieron charlando un poco hasta que llegaron a la casa de Yuu

- Gracias por traerme – Salio del auto – Nos vemos después, Adiós – hiso un movimiento de mano y se alejo del coche

- Adiós – Arranco de nuevo el coche y se alejo de la casa de Yuu _"Ciertamente no entiendo porque a Hatori le desagrada Yuu, El es muy agradable... Que habrá pasado?"_ Se pregunto mientras llegaba a un edificio de departamentos, estacionaba el coche y entro a su departamento – Tadaima – Susurro recibiendo ninguna respuesta y después dando un suspiro pesado, Se sentó en el sillón y saco unos papeles de su maleta, Termino de editarlos y después se desplomo escuchando el silencio de su casa, Después de unos momentos se fue a bañar, Recordó que tenia que darle la dirección de su casa a Yuu, Tomo su teléfono y le envió el mensaje, Un minuto después Yuu regreso el mensaje diciendo:

{Gracias, Pero por favor espéreme a las 8:00 pm en la entrada del elevador en el piso 4, Después te diré como me fue} Mino le respondió el mensaje:

{No se preocupe, Todo saldrá bien} Respondió simplemente y después recibió otro mensaje de Yuu:

{Gracias} fue todo lo que decia

Se puso una pijama y se durmió inmediatamente, E inconscientemente soñó con Yuu, No le desagrado el sueño, Al contrario, Le gusto

Los dias pasaron rápido y para el lunes era el inicio de un nuevo periodo en su trabajo, Lo que significaba que ese día estaba con todas sus energías, El trabajo ese día no estaba pesado asi que pensó que ese día terminaría rápido, A cada momento estaba viendo el reloj ya que estaba ansioso, A las 7:50 termino su trabajo ese día, Tomo su maleta con sus cosas y se fue al cuarto piso para esperar, Cuando llego al piso salio y se recostó en la pared cerca del elevador, No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Yuu apareció

- Mino! – Lo llamo alegre

- Oh como le fue? – Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta

- Lo aceptaron, Lo debutaran en la próxima revista – Respondió feliz

- Ve? Le dije que todo saldría bien Yanase-san – Le dijo estando alegre por el y apretando el botón del elevador – Vamos a mi casa, Are una cena y compre cervezas para celebrar

- Comida casera? Que bien! Hace mucho que no como una – las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entraron – Eh estado muy ocupado últimamente, Todo lo que como son comidas rápidas

- Eso no esta bien Yanase-san – Dijo en tono preocupado – Esta bien que le ponga empeño a su trabajo pero no al grado de dañarse

- Lo se, Lo se, Hablas como mi madre – Los dos rieron y hablaron de cosas mundanas hasta llegar al departamento de Mino – Tu casa es muy bonita – Dijo mientras veía todo en orden y los muebles combinaban con todo

- Ah, Gracias – Se fue a la cocina y saco unas cervezas – Tome – le dio una cerveza a Yuu – Iré a preparar la cena, No tardare – Se fue a la cocina y Yuu se quedo viendo el librero que en lugar de libros tenia Mangas

- Oye Mino-san! – Le dijo desde la sala – No sabia que usted leía manga – La cocina y la sala estaban seguidos asi que no habia necesidad de gritar muy alto

- Que? Oh si, Me gusta mucho leer manga, También los videojuegos y ver animes

- Oh... Usted es Otaku? – Pregunto sin mas

- B-bueno... En parte, Mi padre fue Otaku, Asi que tal vez me influencio algo – Dijo un poco apenado (Nota: los Otakus son algo mal vistos en Japón)

- Oh, No hay de que avergonzarse Mino-san – Dijo con un tono agradable – Pudo leer algunos?

- Claro! – Yuu tomo un manga al azar y lo empezó a leer mientras que desde la cocina Mino podía escuchar las risas, Mino pensó que podría escuchar esas risas por el resto de su vida, En cuestión de minutos la cena estuvo lista – Ya llegue, Espero que no se halla aburrido- Entro a la sala con dos bandejas llenas de camarones empanizados, bistecs y aderezo

- Para nada! – Tomo de su cerveza y puso el manga de lado – No recuerdo haber leido un manga que me haya hecho reír tanto

- Espere traeré mas cervezas – Fue a la cocina y regreso en un instante con cuatro cervezas – Tome – Le paso la cerveza y este inmediatamente empezó a beber después observo la comida y la probo

- Delicioso! Simplemente Delicioso! – Sumergió un camarón en el aderezo y después lo comió – El aderezo también esta delicioso! – Probo el bistec – Oh~ Esto me recuerda a mi madre – Dijo mientras seguía comiendo

- Me alegra que le guste, Espero que no le haya faltado sal, Siempre preparo comida a mi gusto y siempre me falta sal según los demás – Se entristeció un poco

- A mi me gusta asi! Odio que la comida tenga tanta sal, Tu cocina me gusta – Mino sonrio y se sonrojo un poco, Siguieron tomando y hablando al punto de los dos estar un poco ebrios y reírse de chistes sin sentido – Hahaha! Mino-san usted debe de tener muchos amigos – Sorbió un poco de su Octava cerveza – Es muy gracioso

- Hahaha... No, Real mente no, Batallo un poco en hacer amistad – Tomo de su cerveza y Yuu lo escucho atentamente – No es como si hablara mucho, Aparte que cuando me enojo inconscientemente los aterro – Se puso un poco triste y Yuu se paro de su asiento y se fue a sentar alado de Mino para después rodearle con un brazo

- Pues ellos se lo pierden, Usted es muy agradable – Mino se sonrojo – Me gustaría tener mas amigos como usted, Se podría decir que el único amigo de verdad que tengo es Chiaki – Mino se puso algo celoso pero siguió escuchando – Pero en estos momentos ya no nos hablamos tanto

- Porque?

- Bueno... Es un secreto – Miro el vacío por unos segundos – Prometes no decirselo a nadie – Acerco su rostro considerablemente a Mino y este asintió – A mi me gusta Chiaki – El corazón de Mino se sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con un cuchillo, En tan solo un segundo se dio cuenta que le gustaba Yuu – Pero... – Mino escucho atento – Yo no le gusto... Me rechazo... – Tomo de su cerveza y quito su brazo de Mino – Lo eh tratado de olvidar pero es algo difícil… Gracias – Se dirigió a Mino y este se sorprendió – En estos dias de conocerlo me a distraído enormemente de el – Le sonrio cálidamente y Mino pensó que de todas las sonrisas que ah visto, Ninguna se comparaba con la de Yuu

- U... Usted lo que quiere es... distraerse… cierto? – Pregunto Mino con nerviosismo

- No solo distraerme... olvidarlo... – Volvió a tomar de su cerveza

- E-entonces... Por favor déjeme ayudarle – Lo tomo del mentón y volteo su rostro para después besarlo lentamente, Eso tomo a Yuu por sorpresa pero estaba tan lastimado y ebrio que se dio una oportunidad para olvidar y empezar de nuevo

El beso fue lento al principio pero poco a poco se empezó a intensificar al grado de no saber cual era la lengua de quien, Yuu puso su cerveza en la mesa y ya con las dos manos libres se abraso a la nuca de Mino, Separaron el beso cuando a lo dos les faltaba el aliento, Pero solo se separaron para volverse a juntar y reanudar ese intenso beso, Esa noche Mino no quería hacer nada mas por respeto a Yuu, En ese momento estaba ebrio y dolido asi que no era justo, Decidio preguntarle y decirle sobre sus sentimientos en otro momento

Después de unos momentos el beso termino y los dos se miraron fijamente, Después de verse unos minutos los dos se recostaron en el sillón y se abrasaron mientras se daban suaves besos asta que Mino noto que Yuu ya no se movia, Cuando lo vio bien vio que estaba dormido con una cara de total calma, Sonrio Mino y lo cargo para llevarlo a su habitacion, Lo puso en la cama lo cobijo y cuando se iba a alejar Yuu agarro su camisa

- Por... favor... – Dijo Yuu entre abriendo los ojos – ... Quédate – Mino se enterneció y agradeciendo que su cama era espaciosa se acostó alado de Yuu, Este cuando sintió que estaba acostado alado de el lo abraso e inmediatamente se quedo dormido, Mino observaba el rostro de Yuu mientras dormía e instintivamente le empezó a acariciar la cabeza _"Desearía estar asi siempre"_ Se dijo a si mismo Mino y se quedo dormido aun con su mano en su cabeza

**- EN LA MAÑANA -**

Los rayos de Luz se filtraban por una cortina y daban directo al rostro de Yuu, Este empezó a parpadear lentamente y a ir despertando, Se masajeo un poco la cabeza ya que le dolía, Se sentó en su cama y noto que no estaba en su cama ni casa, Volteo el rostro rápida y despreocupadamente para volverlo a voltear y notar que habia alguien alado de el, Era Mino, Pensó y pensó hasta que recordó lo que sucedió anoche, Recordó un beso y algunas cosas mas, La sangre se le helo, Se quiso parar rápidamente pero tropezó enredando su pie con una sabana, El ruido hiso que Mino despertara y viera a Yuu en el suelo

- Ah... Ya despertaste – Dijo con su típica sonrisa, Yuu se tenso y Mino lo noto – Si crees que hicimos algo mas te equivocas, Mira, Todavía tienes tu ropa puesta y yo también – Yuu observo que aun traía su ropa de ayer y se calmo

- L-lo... siento – Dijo en un susurro – Te be... bese estando ebrio – Mino sonrio tiernamente

- No me beso, Lo bese – Dijo Mino y Yuu se sorprendió – Le quiero decir que yo lo quiero... Desde que hiso el primer fondo de su debut, En mis años de editor no vi o eh vuelto a ver unos fondos iguales al los suyos – Yuu se avergonzó y Mino sonrio por eso – Cuando empecé a hablar mas con usted es cuando mi admiración fue creciendo, Pero no lo note hasta que usted dijo de sus sentimientos no correspondidos hacia Yoshino-Sensei – Yuu en ese momento recordó todo lo que dijo en la noche y se avergonzó violentamente, Pero no se arrepintió, Empezaba a ver a Mino mas que un amigo – Yanase-san, Estoy informado que uno de los Mangakas con quien trabaja ya va a terminar su manga, Cierto? – Yuu se sorprendió por la pregunta tan inesperada

- Bueno... Si, En estos momentos estoy terminando las ultimas hojas para su ultimo capitulo, Después me asignaran a otro mangaka – Se levanto del suelo y se sacudió

- Entonces por favor trabaje como un dibujante de mi Mangaka – Yuu no entendió porque al principio pero después pensó que si trabajaba como asistente para la Mangaka de Mino, Lo tendría que ver mas seguido y eso no le molesto

- Y-yo no soy el que decide, El editor en jefe es el que me asigna – Desvió la mirada avergonzado y Mino se acerco a el y le puso su mano en su hombro

- Eso déjemelo a mi – Sonrio tiernamente y Yuu se avergonzó pero también sonrio – A todo esto que hora es? – Los dos vieron un reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche y se sorprendieron al ver que eran las 9:00 am

- ES MUY TARDE! – Grito Yuu y salio del cuarto buscando sus cosas con Mino atrás de el – Usted no se preocupa por llegar tarde? – Mino sonrio

- Estamos al inicio del periodo asi que no tenemos tanto problema en esta fecha – _"Maldito suertudo!"_ Pensó Yuu frustrado – Como sea – Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta – Me retiro

- Espere! – Lo detuvo Mino y se acerco a el asta darle un beso en la frente – Adiós – Yuu se avergonzó

- A-a-adiós! – Batallo para articular palabra y se fue con un gran sonrojo, Dejo a Mino solo y este se metio a bañar

- EN EL DEPARTAMENTO ESMERALDA -

Mino habia llegado desde hace unas horas y habia estado buscando el momento indicado para pedirle a Takano para que Yuu trabajara con su mangaka, Pero no lo habia encontrado, Takano últimamente esta con Ritsu mucho tiempo y quería preguntarle en privado, Ya en el descanso lo encontró en un pasillo fumando y en ese momento era ahora o nunca

- Takano-san – Se acerco Mino – Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Depende – Solo dijo y sacudió su cigarro

- Bueno... es respecto a Yanase-san – Takano alzo una ceja – Supe que una de sus autoras terminara su manga y estaban buscando a otra mangaka para integrarlo... y te quería pedir si-

- Si lo poníamos con tu Mangaka – Takano lo interrumpió – Bueno... no lo se, No es bueno pedir cosas después de que llegaste tarde – Mino se avergonzó un poco – Pero también es bien sabido que tu casi nunca entregas tarde un capitulo, y también me haces un favor indirecto al ayudar a Onodera – Mino se extraño – Onodera no esta muy informado acerca de que hacer cuando se trata de editar manga, Tu le dices y le instruyes que hacer y te lo agradezco ya que el no acepta mi ayuda, Tal vez pueda hacer algo para que Yanase trabaje con tu Mangaka – Mino sonrio mas

- Muchas gracias, Takano-san – dio una reverencia y Takano vio el reloj

- El descanso acaba en 10 minutos – Termino su cigarro y lo tiro – Es mejor que comas rápido – Mino asintió y comió rápidamente, El día después de eso fue tranquilo como era de esperarse

**- DEPARTAMENTO DE CHIAKI -**

Yuu habia llegado tarde pero por suerte (o desgracia) Chiaki no tenia ánimos o no se le ocurría nada para dibujar

- Lo siento chicos – Dijo Chiaki con tono cansado – Simplemente no se me ocurre nada, Por favor vengan mañana – Dijo y todos se miraron preocupados

- De acuerdo – Las chicas se levantaron y salieron del departamento, Mientras que Yuu y Chiaki se quedaban a solas

- Bueno, Esto pasa de nuevo – Se estiro y empezó a guardar sus cosas – Espero que Hatori no te regañe demasiado – Dijo en tono de broma y Chiaki se quejo por los regaños de Hatori que venian, De repente se escucho un ruido extraño – Que fue eso?

- Mi estomago – Respondió cabizbajo – No e comido nada – Volvió a resonar su estomago – Es todo, Pediré una Pizza

- Oye, Oye, No comas Chatarra, Yo te preparo algo – Puso su bolso de nuevo en su silla y se fue a hacerle algo de comer

- Enserio? Gracias Yuu! Eres un gran amigo – Esa frase no le dolió a Yuu como solía dolerle, Antes se estuviera maldiciendo por dentro pero ahora no sentia nada, Tal vez al fin estaba superando su rechazo y ya savia a quien agradecerle – Oh y… Yuu… – Empezó Chiaki algo cabizbajo – Sobre lo del otro día... ya sabes... en tu casa – Yuu se tenso pero empezó a cortar unos vegetales – Estabas bromeando cierto? Tu y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho, No puedes sentir esto hacia mi cierto?

- Tranquilo, Ya lo supere – Chiaki levanto la mirada – Tu y yo somos amigos, Solo asi funciona, Tranquilo, Ágamos como si nada ocurrió, Ok?

- Esa es mi línea! – Bromeo Chiaki y empezaron a hablar mientras que Yuu hacia algo ligero para comer, Después de unos momentos Yuu habia terminado de cocinar y Chiaki de comer – En serio que cocinas bien! Creo que se me ocurrió algo para el Manga! – Tomo un lápiz y empezó a dibujar

- Lo que te faltaba no eran ideas, Era comida! – Bromeo Yuu y Chiaki siguió dibujando, En cuestión de minutos ya tenia hechas 5 paginas – Wow! 5 paginas en 7 minutos, Es un record en ti – Chiaki rio y siguió dibujando pero a un menor ritmo – Lavare los platos

- Gracias Yuu! – Dijo y siguió dibujando, Cuando termino de lavar los platos Hatori regreso

- Yoshino! Como que mandaste a tus dibujantes a sus casas! No has podido dibujar nada?! – Pregunto enojado y Chiaki se encogió en su lugar

- S-solo tenia falta de inspiracion porque no habia comido, Acabo de hacer 8 hojas – Hatori se calmo al escucharlo

- Menos mal, Por cierto que comiste – Se sentó alado de Chiaki y tomo las hojas con los bocetos

- Le hice algo ligero, Nada que presumir – Dijo Yuu sorprendiendo a Hatori ya que pensó que no habia nadie

- Tu – Lo miro con odio – Que haces aqui? Pense que se habían ido todos

- T-tranquilo Tori – Trato de calmarlo Chiaki tomándolo de los hombros – Si no fuera con el de seguro no hubiera avanzado – Hatori se calmo un poco

- Como sea, Me retiro – Se fue a la otra habitacion y tomo sus cosas algo irritado para después irse – Hasta mañana – Salio azotando la puerta dejando a un Hatori enojado y un Chiaki con un poco de miedo por el enojo de Hatori

- Tori! Yuu también es mi amigo! – Se enojo pero se asusto cuando Hatori volteo a el enojado

- El no solo quiere ser tu amigo, Recuerdas el otro día que fuiste a su casa? – Chiaki se tenso – Lo recuerdas cierto? Recuerdas lo que te quería hacer

- Ya lo ablanos y se disculpo – Hatori escucho atento – El... dijo que lo sentia y que solo servíamos como amigos – Chiaki se abraso a Hatori y sonrio – Tranquilo, No es como si pensara en dejarte – Hatori respiro y correspondió el abraso

- Lo siento, Es que cada vez que se acerca a ti me pongo inseguro, Y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar

- No quiero que cambien nunca, Pero confía en mi – hundió su rostro enrojecido en el pecho de Hatori

- Tratare de darte mas confianza – Abraso mas fuerte a Chiaki

**- UNOS DIAS DESPUES -**

Pasaron unos dias desde que Yuu habia publicado si intento de manga, Se habia enterado de los sentimientos de Mino hacia el, El habia descubierto sus Sentimientos hacia Mino y habia hablado con Chiaki, Ahora que lo pensaba habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y aun faltaba el que lo asignaran a un nuevo mangaka para trabajar, Mino dijo que aria lo que podía para que le tocara el mangaka con el que el trabajaba y en el fondo esperaba que lo lograra

~Cli-Clint~

Se escucho el ruido de su celular y lo reviso, Era un mensaje de Mino, Lo abrió y lo leyó:

{Hoy se publica su manga y también te asignan a un nuevo mangaka, Estas nervioso?} Yuu se tenso y le respondió el mensaje:

{No pero ahora si, Se me habia olvidado} En cuestión de segundos le contesto el mensaje

[Bueno, Pero eso es algo que no se tiene que olvidar, Tranquilo, Todo estará bien} Se calmo y respondió el mensaje:

{Gracias por tu confianza} Se avergonzó mientras escribía y mandaba el mensaje, Segundos después llego otro mensaje pero era de Takano:

{Hoy te asignamos a una nueva mangaka, Ven a las 10:30 am, Ya sabes donde} Leyó y después reviso la hora y vio que eran las 10:10 am, Corriendo fue al edificio y entro encontrando en la recepción a Takano

- No podías mandarme un mensaje antes – Trato de recuperar la respiración

- Lo siento – Le acerco unos papeles – Son los datos de la nueva mangaka, Su dirección y lo demás – Yuu vio los datos esperanzado y vio que su editor era – Es Kanade Mino – Le dijo Takano al mismo tiempo que el lo leía – Me pidió que te asignara a su mangaka, No vi porque negárselo

- G-gracias – hiso una pequeña reverencia

- No hay de que, Por cierto, Ve en estos momentos, Tienes que empezar a integrarte – Yuu asintió e Inmediatamente salio del edificio y busco un Taxi, Cuando tomo uno le dio la dirección de la casa de la mangaka, Cuando llegaron se bajo y pago, Toco el timbre y una chica algo baja, Pelo cafe y corto y ojos castaños la atendió

- Ah, Usted debe ser Yanase Yuu cierto? Yo soy Nozomi Egami – Dijo con voz amable

- Asi es, Encantado, Vine a integrarme un poco y preguntarle sobre los escenarios del manga

- Claro, Entre y le enseñare todo – Yuu entro y vio los bocetos de la escuela, Casa, Etc. una vez acabado de revisar todo se paro para despedirse – Supongo que eso es todo lo que necesita cierto?

- Asi es, Me llevare algunos para memorizarlos – Cuando iba a salir alguien toco el timbre – Esperaba a alguien?

- No, Realmente no – La mangaka lo acompaño a la entrada y cuando abrió la Puerta se tomo por el dueño de sus traumas – M-Mino-Kun – Dijo con voz cortante y claro miedo

- Oh, Nozomi-san, Bueno dias, Vine a ver como iba su manuscrito, Oh, Yanase-san, Lo pusieron con mi mangaka? Que bueno! – Mino tenia un aura obscura que Yuu no podía ver pero la mangaka si

- Asi es, Supongo que nos veremos mas seguido, Bueno, Yo me retiro, Los dejo solos – La mangaka tenia estampado en el rostro "No me deje a solas con el"

- Adiós Yanase-san – Se despidió Mino

- Hasta luego, Mino-san – Dijo y se fue a tomar un taxi

- ...Ahora... Como va el manuscrito? – Retomo Mino con una aura totalmente de miedo y la mangaka se asusto

**- EN LA TARDE -**

El manga de Yuu ya se habia publicado, Anteriormente habían publicado unos capítulos en una revista de manga y habia atraído la atención de algunos, Y eso alegro a Yuu y a Mino, Los dos estaban en un bar en una zona probada tomando un poco para celebrar la buena impresión que habia tomado su manga en algunos de los lectores

- Se lo dije Yanase-san, Savia que iba a tener buena impresión – Dijo mientras se llevaba el tarro de cerveza a la boca

- No pense que tendría razon, Es un buen inicio – Esta vez Yuu estaba procurando beber poco – Mi vida va mejor y gracias a usted Mino-san

- No es nada Yanase-san – Tomo y pensó que ese era el momento para volver al tema de sus sentimientos – Yanase-san, Quisiera retomar el tema

- Tema? Cual tema? – Dio un trago de su cerveza

- El de mis sentimientos hacia usted – Yuu casi escupe la cerveza

- Oh! Oh... Emmm – Se tomo toda su cerveza de un trago – Pues... No se que responder, No puedo decir que si pero tampoco no

- Entonces es un Tal vez?

- S... si... eso creo... – Mino sonrio aun mas y lo abraso y después lo beso quitándole la cerveza de las manos

- Me alegro haber pedido un espacio privado – Dijo y siguió besando a Yuu, Este no savia que hacer pero decidio corresponderle, Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y en un momento Yuu se abraso al cuello de Mino, Los dos se besaron un buen tiempo hasta que les falto el oxigeno a ambos

- C-creo que se hace tarde, Mejor nos vamos, Mañana tenemos trabajo – Trato de alejarse pero Mino tomo su cintura fuertemente

- No es tan tarde, Quedémonos un poco mas – Sin esperar respuesta de Yuu siguió besándolo, Yuu no se podía negar a esa boca asi que se dejo ser, Se besaron continuamente hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire pero solo se separaron para volverse a juntar, Siguieron asi por una media hora pare después asumir que si se estaba haciendo tarde

- E-es hora de irnos, Gracias por esta pequeña celebración Mino-san – Se paro nervioso y tomo su chaqueta

- No hay de que – El también tomo sus cosas y antes de salir lo abraso por la cintura y hundió su rostro en su nuca – Lo repetimos alguna vez?

- ...S-seguro... – Respondió algo nervioso

- Bien – Se separo de el feliz – Lo llevo a su casa? – Abrió la puerta y dejo que Yuu saliera primera

- Esta bien, Gracias – Los salieron del bar y entraron al auto de Mino, Estuvieron en un silencio cómodo asta que llegaron a la casa de Yuu – Hasta luego, Yanade-san

- Hasta luego Mino-san – Se despidió y se alejo un poco del auto de Mino asta que este le hablo

- Espere Yanase-san, Se le olvido algo – Se hiso hacia un lado buscando

- Que es? No lleve mucho – Se acerco a la ventanilla del lado del asiento de Mino, Este en un movimiento rápido agarro fuertemente el cuello de la camisa de Yuu atrayéndolo hacia el y besándolo apasionadamente, Después se separaron y Yuu parecía algo impactado por el beso tan repentino

- Solo olvido eso, Ahora si, Hasta luego – Arranco el auto y dejo a Yuu en la banqueta aun soqueado

_"I…idiota"_ Pensó mientras se ponía una mano en su rostro tratando de ocultarle su sonrojo a nadie en especial, Se metio a su casa y cerro la puesta y desplomándose en el suelo y aun ocultando su rostro con las dos manos _"… fue algo lindo…"_ Pensó débilmente y después de un rato en esa posición se levanto y se fue a su cuarto para acostarse

Mientras dormía soñó que estaba en una amplia habitacion con una enorme cama de cuatro postes y techada en medio, Toda la habitacion era blanca y cuando se dio cuenta el no llevaba nada de ropa a excepción de ese delicado pantalón blanco, El cuarto estaba impecable y entraba una gran iluminación del techo

Escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y cuando volteo vio a Mino con la misma ropa que el llevaba y llevaba como siempre su impecable y atractiva sonrisa

- Oh, Mino-san, Sabe donde estamos? – Le pregunto sonriente pero Mino no dio respuesta – Mino? – Mino se acerco lentamente hacia el asta estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, Yuu no retrocedió y lo único que hiso fue sonrojarse violentamente – Mino… san – Susurro y Mino en un movimiento abraso su cintura y estampo sus labios en los de Yuu, La lengua de Mino se movió por toda la boca ajeno y Yuu no se podía negar a ese beso por mas que quisiera asi le siguió el ritmo aunque era algo difícil ya que la lengua de Mino se movia frenéticamente

Mino despego su boca de la de Yuu y empezó a lamer y besar el cuello de Yuu, Este se tenso y trato de alejarlo tomándolo por los hombros y empujándolo, Pero las caricias y besos de Mino le impedían dar gran fuerza a su objetivo, Mino fue empujando a Yuu asta que llegaron en frente de la cama y ahi Mino empujo a Yuu para que este quedara recostado y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, Era una imagen simplemente hipnotizarte para Mino, Este puso sus manos en el torso de Yuu y empezó a sentir esa suave piel, Después de unos momentos sintiendo esas manos en su torso decidio rendirse y dejarse ser con Mino

Mino estaba acariciando su pecho y en un segundo quito el pantalón blanco de Yuu dejando ver su miembro totalmente erecto, Paro unos segundos viendo ese miembro para después tocarlo levemente y después agarrarlo firmemente para poder masturbarlo con calma y ritmo

Yuu empezaba a gemir descontroladamente ante las acciones de Mino, Cuando estaba apunto de venirse Mino soltó un segundo su miembro y se recostó arriba de Yuu viéndolo directo a los ojos, Yuu pudo ver unos hipnotizantes ojos grises, Mino retomo su acción y en cuestión de segundos Yuu exploto en manos de Mino y después...

~Riiin Riiin~

Despertó, Se sentó rápidamente y empezó a respirar agitadamente, Era solo un sueño, Empezó a sentir algo mojado y cuando se quito la sabana de encima vio que estaba mojada con algo blanco, Era obvio que habia tenido un sueño húmedo, Rápidamente tomo unos pañuelos y empezó a limpiar ese desastre pero sin poder parar de pensar en su sueño con Mino

_"Fue solo un sueño! Un sueño! Nada puede ser verdad, Ni siquiera se el color de ojos de Mino, Si, Definitivamente fue un sueño"_ Se repitió una y otra vez, durante toda la mañana

**- DIRECTO AL TRABAJO -**

Después de haber pasado una horrible mañana se fue a casa de su nueva mangaka para integrarse al trabajo, Cuando llego y toco la puerta se topo con una chica totalmente desalineada y con ojeras

- Oh... Yanase-san – Sonaba como si no hubiera dormido – Pase por favor – Se hiso a un lado y dejo que Yuu pasara – Lamento mi aspecto, Pero e tenido algunas pesadillas

- Oh, No hay problema, En realidad yo también e tenido… sueños raros – No podía nombrar ese sueño una pesadilla ya que en el fondo aunque no lo admitiera le gusto

- Oh! Yanase-san! – La voz de un Mino sonriente lo sorprendió – Buenos dias

- B-buenos dias – Desvió la mirada, Como se suponía que lo viera a los ojos después de ese sueño

- Oh! Mino-kun, De seguro ya lo conoce por lo del otro día no?

- Si, Es Yanase Yuu, Nos empezamos a conocer desde hace poco, Es una persona muy agradable – Dijo con claro doble sentido que solo Yuu podía entender

- Me alegro que haya más comunicación, Espero que también se lleve bien con mis otros asistentes

Yuu fue al estudio de Egami-sensei y vio otras 2 chicas dibujando, Durante la tarde Yuu se fue incorporando mas a su nueva zona de trabajo, Las chicas eran agradables y la mangaka era muy amable, El manga era fácil de entender ya que era un Shoujo/Comedia asi que era fácil de comprender, La tarde se fue rápida y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche

- Bueno, Creo que eso es todo por hoy, Gracias chicas y Yuu por lo de hoy, Los veo mañana – Se despidió la mangaka empezando a limpiar

- De nada Sensei – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y cuando salieron del estudio vieron a Mino sentado en un sillón terminando un papeleo

- Siempre estas aquí? – Pregunto Yuu

- Solo hoy, Me pidieron un informe de la relacion con tus nuevas compañeras de trabajo – Dijo mientras dejaba los papeles de lado – Creo que todo fue bien no?

- Asi es, Como sea, Tengo que irme – Empezó a caminar a la salida

- Necesita que lo lleve a casa? – Pregunto Mino caminando atrás de el

- No, Digo… Gracias, Pero hoy no voy a mi casa

- Que? A donde va?

- A casa de Chiaki – Mino se enojo por dentro por saber que va a la casa de su amor no correspondido – Necesita que lo ayude con unas hojas – Salio de la casa y se despidió de las chicas pero Mino seguía atrás de el

- Solo checara unas hojas cierto? – Pregunto en tono celoso pero Yuu no se dio cuenta

- Tal vez me quede a charlar o algo, Siempre dejamos el trabajo a la mitad por estar hablando – sonrio y a Mino no le gusto esa sonrisa

- Entonces no es realmente necesario que valla con Chiaki-sensei – Ese comentario hiso que Yuu parara en seco y volteara para ver a Mino enojado por primera vez desde que lo conoció

- Porque haces ese comentario, Solo pasare el rato con Chiaki – La sola mención del mangaka hacia que Mino le hirviera la sangre en celos, Tomo la mano de Yuu fuertemente y arrastro a un callejos y ahí lo acorralo – Oye! Que haces?!

- Yuu – Esa era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre – Se le a olvidado mi declaración hacia usted?

- Que es esto? – Pregunto burlón y con una sonrisa – Estas celoso? – Pregunto con cierto sarcasmo

- Claro Que Lo Estoy! – Grito y sorprendió a Yuu – Como cree que me voy a sentir cuando la persona que amo va con la persona que el ama – Decir eso le costo mucho a Mino y se sintió dolido, Dolor que Yuu vio

- Mino… Yo ya no amo a Chiaki – Mino se sorprendió pero no le creyó del todo – Es cierto que aun tengo sentimientos por el, Pero ninguno supera los que estoy empezando a sentir por usted – Se avergonzó y desvió la mirada enojado – Después de su confesión y antes de ella yo lo veía como una persona muy agradable la cual merecía algo mas que un "amigo" pero a la vez no se cual posición deba ponerte

- Yanase-san… no soy usted para estar decidiendo, Pero tal vez esto le ayude – Tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Yuu y acerco su rostro lentamente al de Yuu asta fundir sus labios con los otros lenta y apasionadamente, Con es beso los dos se olvidaron del tiempo y solo recordaban la existencia del otro, El beso fue calmado y duro mucho, Pero todo eso tenia que terminar por la falta de oxigeno, Después de eso Mino junto su frente con la de Yuu y se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ahí Yuu pudo ver los ojos de Mino que como en su sueño eran grises, Pero con una tonalidad y efecto mas grande del que soñó

- Yuu… Lo amo… – Lo tomo de la cintura y lo abraso, Yuu tardo un poco pero también lo abraso, Mino se sorprendió pero volvió a sonreír, Los dos se quedaron abrasados un largo tiempo asta que empezaron a sentir gotas de lluvia – Esta lloviendo – De un momento para otro la lluvia se intensifico, Mino rápidamente se quito su chaqueta y la puso arriba de Yuu, Después tomo la mano de Yuu y corrió hasta llegar a su auto donde entraron sin dudarlo, Se quedaron por un momento tratando de recuperar la respiración y después de recuperarla empezaron a reír

- Jajaja… Eso fue extraño – Dijo Yuu

- Si lo fue – Dijo Mino divertido – Mi casa es la mas cercana, Quiere ir a mi casa a secarse? – Encendió el auto

- Porque no? – Respondió Yuu con una sonrisa, Mino manejo hasta llegar a su casa donde salieron rápido del auto para entrar al edificio, Ya en casa de Mino se secaron con unas toallas

- Creo que tengo ropa de su talla, Espere – Yuu asintió y se siguió secando el cabello, En cuestión de minutos Mino llego ya cambiado y con una pijama en mano, Yuu la tomo y se fue al baño a cambiarse, Al salir del baño vio a Mino sentado comiendo

- Siempre tengo comida en el refrigerador por si no tengo tiempo de cocinar, Sírvase

- Gracias – Yuu se sentó alado de Mino y cuando iba a empezar a comer su celular sonó – Disculpe – Se dio una pequeña vuelta y contesto su celular – Chiaki! Hola!... No se, Empezó a llover… El que me roges no ara que deje de llover… Bueno, Si es tan importante – En un momento volteo lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de Mino por el rabillo del ojo, Tenia una cara de tristeza y decepción, Se volteo completamente y lo miro directo a los ojos mientras aun tenia el celular en mano – Lo siento Chiaki, No podre, Adiós – Termino la llamada con una sonrisa, Mino abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se abalanzo hacia Yuu y lo abraso fuertemente

- Yanase-san… Lo amo – Yuu sonrio ante la confesión y abraso a Mino con confortablemente, Mino se separo un poco y tomo el rostro de Yuu para después besarlo apasionadamente, Yuu no se resistió en lo mas mínimo y le regreso el abraso y el beso

Mino metio las manos adentro de la camisa y estaba empezando a acariciar su torso delicadamente, Yuu no se quedo atrás y también metio sus manos adentro de la camisa de Mino y empezó a acariciar su espalda y empujándolo hacia el

De un movimiento Mino quito la camisa de Yuu dejando ver su pálida piel y sus pezones erectos, Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a lamer y pellizcar esos claros botones, Yuu empezó a gemir y retorcerse un poco, Mino viendo su reacción se éxito y descaradamente metio su mano al pantalón de Yuu para acariciar ese miembro que se estaba empezando a ponerse duro, Ante esa acción Yuu se sobresalto

- N-no… haga… es… Oh… – No podía articular palabras por la las caricias tan excitantes de Mino, Este sonrio y bajo un poco su pantalón y junto su miembro erecto hacia el de Yuu y empezó a masturbar los dos miembros a la vez, El liquido pre-seminal se hiso presente haciendo que la fricción fuera mas rápida y placentera, Mino soltó los miembros y acerco su boca a la oreja de Yuu

- En el sillón no es muy adecuado – Le susurro sensualmente y de un movimiento cargo a Yuu estilo princesa y rápidamente se fue a su habitacion donde lo deposito delicadamente en la cama, Cuando recostó a Yuu boca arriba Mino se puso en cuatro arriba de el y lo beso apasionadamente, Yuu solo cerro los ojos y dejo que Mino hiciera lo que los dos querían

Mino jalo el pantalón de Yuu para dejarlo totalmente desnudo y avergonzado, Pudo ver ese miembro duro y palpitante y sin resistirse se lo metio a la boca

- Ah!... Ahh… Mino.. – Gemia Yuu sin descanso, La lengua de miro recorría desde la punta asta los testículos, Empezó a meterlo una y otra vez rápidamente y después de unos minutos Yuu termino en boca de Mino, Este se tomo todo ese liquido blanco sin pensarlo dos veces e hiso que Yuu se avergonzara mas – Tonto! No bebas eso! – Mino lamio lo que quedara de semen en el miembro de Yuu

- Me es imposible no beber esto si sale de ti – Respondió con voz sensual y lo vio con esos ojos grises llenos de deseo – Pero… – Gateo hasta poner lentamente su boca alado de la oreja de Yuu – Esto solo a empezado – Yuu se volvió a excitar de tan solo saber que eso solo era el inicio

Mino puso 3 dedos en la boca de Yuu y este los empezó a lamer sensualmente, Mientras lamia los dedo Mino bajo su mano al miembro de Yuu para masajearlo y ponerlo duro de nuevo, Fue cuestión de segundos para que el miembro de Yuu estuviera de nuevo duro, Cuando Mino vio que sus dedos ya estaban totalmente húmedos levanto una pierna de Yuu para que pudiera meter sus dedos en su entrada con mas facilidad, Metio el primer dedo y Yuu contenía gemidos pero de momentos se le escapaba uno que otro, Cuando estuvo un poco mas dilatada metio el segundo y Yuu gimió con mas libertad pero conteniéndose y cuando Mino metio el tercer dedo Ya no se pudo contener y gimió sonoramente

Después de un tiempo moviendo sus dedos en el interior de Yuu decidio sacarlos y acomodarse entre sus piernas, Miro atentamente a Yuu que estaba sonrojado, Jadeante y con los ojos cerrados, Fue una imagen de la cual nunca quiso olvidar

Yuu sintió que Mino estaba empezando a meterse y con eso el se tenso, Mino al ver eso sin sacar su miembro se acomodo de tal forma para que sus pechos se tocasen y sus ojos estuvieran a pocos centímetros de su pareja

- Tranquilo... no quiero que te duela – Dijo con tono dulce y con una sonrisa diferente a todas las anteriores, Esta era comprensiva, Apasionada y con Amor, Lo que hiso que Yuu se relajara

Al notar que Yuu se habia relajado empezó a meterlo lentamente hasta que su miembro estuviera totalmente adentro, Dejo que Yuu se acostumbrara y cuando noto que ya estaba mas tranquilo empezó a moverlo

Las embestidas fueron lentas al igual que los gemidos que dejaba salir Yuu, Con el tiempo fue incrementando el ritmo haciendo que Yuu y Mino jadearan fuertemente, El sonido de sus pieles chocando y sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitacion, El sonido de la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte pero para ellos solo el otro existía en ese momento

Después de un largo tiempo los dos llegaron al éxtasis, Mino adentro de Yuu y este sobre su torso haciendo que Mino también se manchara de su semen, Mino se derrumbo arriba de Yuu y ya cuando recuperaron el aliento se besaron apasionadamente

_"Ya mañana nos limpiaremos"_ Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de quedarse dormidos uno abrasando al otro

**- EN LA MAÑANA -**

Yuu estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Mino mientras este lo miraba hipnotizado, Ya desde hace unas horas se despertó para lavar la ropa de Yuu y hacer el desayuno, Cuando iba a despertar a Yuu se detuvo por el rostro tan pacifico que tenia, Se sentia mal por estar a punto de perturbar ese rostro pero recordó que tenia trabajo asi que no tubo opción

- Yanase-san – Lo movió un poco – Ya-na-se-san! – Yuu empezó a abrir los ojos – Levántese, El desayuno ya estará listo – Yuu al ver a los ojos a Mino se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Mino sonrio y abraso a Yuu – Es tan lindo – Le dijo mientras lo abrasaba

- No soy lindo! Como sea, Que dijiste sobre el desayuno – Se sentó en la cama

- Que ya casi esta listo, Quiere primero un baño? Porque el agua esta caliente y después de lo de anoche-

- Si! – Lo interrumpió sonrojandose – Necesito un baño primero – Recogió el pantalón que Mino le habia prestado

Después de que Yuu se bañara los dos desayunaron algo simple y después se fueron a trabajar, Como era de esperarse Mino llevo a Yuu a su trabajo que ese día y hora era en casa de Chiaki, Cosa que no alegro nada a Mino

- Tranquilo – Dijo Yuu saliendo del auto de Mino – Ya no quiero a Chiaki – Mino lo miro con los ojos abiertos y después volvió a sonreír – Lo quiero a usted – Mino se sorprendió por la confesión y rápidamente se salio del auto, Se lanzo a los labios de Yuu y lo beso sin importarle quien los viera

- Yanase-san… en serio lo amo – Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Yuu

- Si, Si, Ahora suélteme antes de que alguien nos vea – Mino soltó a Yuu y se regreso al auto

- Esta noche tiene algo que hacer? – pregunto antes de irse

- Nada

- Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? – Yuu sonrio

- Claro – Respondió y se alejo del auto para adentrarse al edificio de su mejor amigo, Tener a Chiaki y estar en ese puesto ya no le dolía para nada, Ya tenia un amor mas grande del que pudo imaginar alguna vez, Y lo mejor, Estaba correspondido.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ok~~ Este es el final del One-Shot~

Espero que les aya gustado~

Realmente pensé en hacer una serie de one-shot's de Mino x Yuu Pero luego dije - Pff Que flojera - Peee~~ero como yo trabajo por y para fans eso depende de ustedes, Si tengo suficiente apoyo talvez lo haga

Seran temas como: Dias cotidianos, Cuando Chiaki y Hatori se enteran de la relación de Mino y Yuu, Cuando Yuu se entera del YanDerismo(? asi se dirá?) de Mino, Etc. Etc. Etc~  
Todos son comedia/romántico y si puedo abra uno que otro Lemon

Pero como dije, No estoy seguro de sacarlos, Si los saco sera gracias a ustedes

Bien, Espero que nos volvamos a leer Bay~Bay~


End file.
